


Fall and Rise

by kuki



Series: Keith and Lance Start a Family [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Giving Birth, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lance (Voltron), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: As Lance is rushed to the hospital, its clear that something is very wrong; everything was falling down down around Keith, until he was holding everything he didn't think he wanted in his arms.





	Fall and Rise

**Author's Note:**

> No smut this time, because childbirth makes that a little difficult so I've heard - childbirth is a mysyerious force (especially in terms of mpreg) so we're not actually going to detail that part, so you're welcome.
> 
> Also for the record, I use punctuation in my text messages in the real life and have been called a psychopath by my friends for this... so, if you wanted to know more about me.

“Shiro, you really didn’t need to come over and do this, it could’ve waited.” Lance stood in the doorway of the nursery with a mug of coffee. Shiro had already assembled one of the cribs. Keith had been meaning to, but since Lance was forced to take his maternity leave early because of fainting spells and Braxton hicks the alpha had been taking as many shifts at work as possible to try to prepare for the babies financially.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” Shiro smiled up at him as he wiped his brow. “You two need all the help you can get, and I’d do anything for my niblings.”

Lance couldn’t help but smile as he soothed over his large bulge. They weren’t very active so far that day, usually one of them was punching at his spine while the other was kicking at his bladder. “I don’t think this is going to get you points for ‘favorite’ uncle.”

“Your brothers have to share their attention, one even has a baby of his own. They have my full attention.” Shiro grinned ear to ear.

“Honestly, from what I hear, Adam could use a little more of your attention.” Lance raised his eyebrows.

“Okay, that’s just rude, and don’t think that Adam isn’t going to spoil these kids too.”

“I am well aware. Last time I saw him at school, he was already cooing at them and calling himself ‘uncle Adam’.” Lance rolled his eyes. “You guys are off again, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but Keith is just as much Adam’s little brother as he is mine, so.” Shiro looked back down at the jumble of parts. “Okay, these are supposed to be the same exact crib, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Then why are the directions different?” Shiro pouted as he looked between the two direction booklets.

Lance laughed, but then dropped his coffee mug as he held his back with one hand and caught himself on the doorframe. He let out a deep breath, trying to suppress a pained noise.

Shiro looked back at him with wide eyes. “Lance?”

“I’m okay. Just… false contractions… fuck, that hurts.” Lance groaned as he leaned forward.

“You sure?”

“Pretty sure. I have like almost two whole months until the due date.” Lance closed his eyes tightly.

“Okay, but don’t twins come early?”

“I’m fine, just come help me over to a chair.” He took a hand off his back and held it out towards Shiro.

Once he was sitting, he closed his eyes again, tapping his fingers on the arm rests.

“Lance?”

“Shush, I’m counting.” Lance kept with his finger movements as he breathed heavily.

Shiro stood there staring at Lance for a while, until Lance was squirming in pain. Lance was reaching for him again. “Nope, this chair sucks. Bed. Need to lay down.”

Sighing, Shiro held onto Lance as they walked slowly. They were just at Lance and Keith’s bed when Lance grimaced.

“I think my water just broke.” Lance’s face was bright red as he met Shiro’s eyes.

Shiro swallowed hard as he looked down at the back of Lance’s pants. “Lance, it’s not your water. Lance, you’re bleeding.”

The omega’s face paled then as he started shaking.

“I got you, I got you. I’m going to get you to the hospital, and on the way, I’m going to call Keith.” Shiro said it slowly, quietly, holding Lance tightly. “You’re going to be okay.”

“D-Don’t let Keith know something is wrong. Him freaking out is not going to help me.” Lance nodded as he clung to Shiro. “I-I… Shiro, I can’t… I can’t lose them…”

“You won’t.” Shiro led Lance out of the apartment, only pausing three times, to grab keys, lock the door, and unlock his car. He spent a little more time than necessary getting Lance settled in the backseat, but as he turned over the engine, he unlocked his phone. Hospital first.

“I’m on my way to your emergency room with my brother’s pregnant omega, he’s currently bleeding and having contractions.” He started, answering her questions – a few he had to get from Lance, but keeping him talking would help him from panicking. “They’ll be ready for us as soon as we get there.”

“Now call Keith. I-I can’t do this without him.”

Shiro could see that he was tearing up in the backseat, he’d adjusted it so he could see Lance instead of actually behind him. “Okay, okay.”

“Seriously, your mate is super pregnant, and you don’t answer your damn phone? Okay, as soon as you get this, meet us at the hospital, Lance is in labor. We’re on our way now.”

“He didn’t answer? I’m going to kill him.”

“What happened to not doing this without him?”

“After this is over with, of course.”

It was a few minutes of Lance groaning before he whimpered. “Shiro.”

“Yeah, everything okay? We’re almost there?” Shiro glanced up at the rearview mirror again.

“Can you call my mom?” Lance sobbed, both his arms were wrapped around his swell.

“Of course.” Shiro looked at his phone and quickly unlocked it, tapping on the assistant. What did he have Lance’s mom in his phone as?

“Shiro! This is a surprise!” Lance’s mom greeted cheerfully.

“Hey, yeah… I’m with Lance, on the way to the hospital.” Shiro started as he looked back at Lance again. The omega was flushed – almost as pale as Keith, and drenched in sweat. He’d bled enough that Shiro could smell it if he concentrated. His foot got a little heavier on the gas peddle as he weaved to pass the person in front of him. “He’s… there’s something wrong, and he wants you there.”

“Oh.” She yelled something in Spanish and Shiro could faintly hear Lance’s niece and father in the background. “I’ll leave right now.”

“Okay, we’ll see you there. I need to try Keith again.”

“Take care of him.”

“I will.”

“Shiro.” Lance whined.

“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay Lance.”

Keith didn’t answer again.

When they finally got to the hospital, it was like a whirlwind. He managed to help Lance into the building far enough to get a team of nurse aids to put him in a wheelchair. After affirming a few times that he wasn’t the alpha, and that he didn’t have any clue about Lance’s medical history, he had to go move his car before it got towed.

“I’ll be in the waiting room, his mother can go back when she gets here right?”

Shiro stared at one of the nurses as he clutched his keys.

“Yeah, of course. She’ll have to check in, but she can come back.” She then shooed him off.

“Shiro.” Lance whined, reaching for him.

“You’ll be okay, the nurses are going to take care of you. Your mom is going to be here soon. I’m going to call your stupid alpha again.”

“I want Keith.”

“I know, I know. He’ll be here.”

The message Shiro left Keith as he walked back into the hospital were directions to the maternity waiting room, and how to check in. He ended the call and sat heavily in one of the chairs. His stomach was grumbling as he took deep breaths. Lance was going to be okay, but it didn’t stop the stress. It had been a while since Shiro had been this worried, since he’d been sitting in a hospital waiting room, not knowing what was going to happen.

Lance’s mom stopped long enough to hug him and thank him before a nurse was escorting her back to see Lance. She’d help keep Lance calm, make sure he was being taken care of. He’d be okay.

Finally, Keith came running towards him. He was flushed despite the effort of running. When he stopped in front of Shiro, his entire body was shaking. Shiro stood up and grabbed onto his arms.

“Woah, woah there tiger.”

“Where… what… is he… is he okay?” Keith stared at him with wide eyes.

“I don’t know, his mom is back there. I haven’t been back there and no one’s given me any updates.” Shiro kept his tone level, even though he was worried.

“C-Can…” Keith looked towards the doors back to the locked maternity ward.

“Yeah, you can go back, just need a nurse to escort you. He kept asking for you.”

“I-I…”

“Better go hold your mate’s hand while he gives birth to your children?” Shiro smiled at him, chuckling slightly as he let go of Keith so he could go.

Keith nodded and walked towards the doors. Was Keith was gone, Shiro sat back down and rubbed at his face.

After a few moments, he pulled out his phone and thumbed through his contacts. He should probably let Keith call their parents and Lance’s mom call the rest of his family. But Shiro was going to have a panic attack if he had to sit out in the waiting room by himself – and there was no way in hell he was leaving.

A single text to Adam. ‘Are you busy? I could really use you right now.’

Shiro tapped his foot nervously for a while before his phone buzzed in his hand. ‘Everything okay?’

After Shiro hurried typed out what was going on, there was an almost immediately reply.

‘On my way.’

*-*-*-*-*-*

Keith walked into the room and almost fell to his knees. The blood coming from Lance was pretty obvious as nurses and doctors all talked to each other and him. Lance’s eyes were scrunched shut as he breathed deeply. His mother was holding one of his hands, soothing his hair. Lance had his other hand gripping the frame of the bed tightly.

Instead of falling over though, he moved to Lance’s side, prying his hand off the bed frame and letting him crush him hand. He ran the back of his hand down Lance’s cheek. “Hey, sorry I’m late.”

Lance looked up at him, his eyes wide now. “Keith.”

“I’m here, I’m here for you.” Keith smiled at him and leaned down to press a kiss onto Lance’s lips. “I love you.”

Tears started welling at Lance’s eyes as he stared up at Keith.

Shushing him, Keith kept smiling. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.”

Keith hated how pale he looked. He glanced up at Lance’s mom, and she looked worried. She should’ve looked so happy, she was about to have two more grandkid. Keith didn’t like that either. But it was best to lie to his mate for the moment. He brought the hand in his up to his lips and kissed at his fingers.

“Okay, you’re dilated, are you ready to start pushing Lance?” Their usual doctor said from where she was squatted between Lance’s spread legs. “We need to get these babies out quick.

Lance whimpered as he closed his eyes. Keith was pretty sure his hand was going to break, but his thoughts were on the blood curtling scream that Lance made.

“Lance, you’re doing so good. You can do this.” Keith stared down at him, petting his cheek.

“Almost there, I can see the head.” The doctor said a bit later, and Lance was already seemingly exhausted.

“You got this Lance, come on.” Keith pressed an open mouth kiss to Lance’s sweaty forehead.

“Alright, so close lets just…”

Lance gave one more push and the cries of a newborn baby filled the room. Keith looked to watch the doctor hand the baby to a nurse and cut the cord quickly.

“Boy.” The doctor glanced up at him, and he could tell she was smiling through the mask.

But then a gush of blood came and beeping from the machines started. The nurse monitoring those machines froze. “Omega and fetal heartbeats are dropping.”

“Lance, I know you’re tired…” The doctor glanced up at Lance.

“Lance?” Keith cupped his cheek. His mate’s eyes were closed and he was only getting paler. “Lance!”

“He’s unconscious.” Lance’s mother said evenly. “He’s lost too much blood.”

“We need to get to an emergency caesarian.” The doctor stood up, motioning to some of the nurses. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to ask both of you to go back to the waiting room.”

“N-No…I-I I won’t leave him…” Keith felt tears in his eyes as he looked down at Lance.

“The more you argue, the longer it will take for them to save Lance and your baby.” Lance’s mom was smiling at him sadly. “Keith, it’ll be okay.”

He kissed Lance’s forehead again as he dropped his mate’s hand reluctantly. Lance’s mom held his shoulders tightly, but gently as she led him back out to the waiting room.

Once they were there, Keith ran over to Shiro, falling in front of him and sobbing without restraint. Shiro hunched over even more, removing his hand from Adam’s as he pulled Keith into a hug. Adam got onto a knee next to Keith and wrapped himself around both of them.

“I’m so scared… what if… Shiro… I don’t want to live without him.”

“You won’t. He’s going to be okay, and both of your babies are going to be okay.” Shiro was crying too. “I promise, they’re going to be okay. You and Lance are going to make great dads.”

Lance’s mom had taken to pacing, glancing at the doors every so often. Shiro eventually got Keith to sit behind him and Adam. He was latched onto both of them, like he would when he was younger.

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Keith.” The doctor stood in the doorway.

He looked up at her immediately and hated that he couldn’t read her. “Are… are they…?”

“All alive. There were some complications, walk with me and we can discuss. And you can see them.” She smiled at him, motioning him over.

“We’ll be here.” Shiro squeezed his brother’s hand before he got up. Lance’s mom intercepted him for a hug.

Keith was tense as he walked next to the doctor, holding himself tightly.

“Your son, he’s a little smaller than we like, but ultimately very healthy. He’ll need some time in an incubator just to help him develop a little more.”

“Your daughter however, she was a bit less developed – especially her lungs - and suffered the most from the complications of the birth. She is Rh positive, and Lance and your son are not. When Lance started bleeding, the three bloods started mixing and Lance’s blood made antibodies against her blood.” The doctor put a hand on his shoulder. “She’ll need to under our care for longer than her brother, but I think she should be fine.”

“Okay. And… and Lance?” Keith glanced up at her, not sure if he was breathing.

“Still unconscious. He lost a lot of blood, and we’re giving him more, but the stress also didn’t help.” She sighed, and paused as they stood in the crossroads of the hallways. “There was damage to his uterus, it would be dangerous for him to have any more children.”

“But he’s okay?”

“Yes, he will be. Now he needs rest.” She was smiling. “Would you like to go see your children or your mate?”

Keith glanced at the sign with arrows. “My babies please, but… I want to be there when Lance wakes up.”

“Okay, just a quick visit then.”

“They’re in two separate sections. This is where your son is, you’ll have to put these on to go inside.” She motioned to the wall of protective gear. He just nodded and started putting it on. “Right now, only immediate family can come in to see them. And it’s best they both get the most human contact as possible.”

“Okay.” Keith felt like his head was spinning, but he needed to stay strong. He needed to see his babies.

His son was so small, and felt like he was so small in the plastic box. The doctor motioned towards the box. “Go ahead, touch him, talk to him.”

Keith was totally going to cry. He was a father. Big blue eyes looked up at him as his hand was reached for. “Hey little guy. I’m your dad. You’re so beautiful, I love you so much.”

“Just let me know when you’re ready to go see your daughter.”

It was only a few minutes but Keith wished it could last forever.

His daughter was hooked up to a lot of tubes and monitors. But she was beautiful. Her eyes were closed, but she grabbed onto his finger with her tiny, tiny hand. He spoke softly. “Hang in there, you’re strong like your Papa, you’re going to be okay. You’re so small, but you’ll be big and strong. I love you.”

“You’re sure his mom and my brother couldn’t…? I-I… Even when Lance wakes up and can go see them… I-I…” Keith swallowed hard. He didn’t want to them to be alone for a second. He wanted his children to know how many people loved them, always.

“I’ll see what I can do, but for now you’ll have to trust that their in the good hands of our nurses.”

“Yeah, thank you.”

“When he wakes up, please have a nurse send for me.”

Keith nodded as he walked into the Lance’s room – in the ICU for the moment. He sat in the chair and held onto Lance’s hand tightly with both of his. He leaned his head against the bedrail. “Please wake up. I need you, they need you. Lance…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Birb Noise: [@kukiwrites](https://twitter.com/kukiwrites)  
> Hell Site: [parsimoniousbitch](http://parsimoniousbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
